Alternate Grand Theft Auto Ending For Cupcakes
by LordFrieza
Summary: instead of the traditional ending to Cupcakes someone shows up in time to Save Rainbow Dash. How will she relate to a Pony version of Niko Bellic? What will become of her? What kind of adventures will she get into? Find out! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Let me start with this first. Am I am Brony? I wouldn't go that far. I like Dr. Whooves and Assistant, but then I am a Whovian, and I do like the hidden jokes in MLP. Still I would say that I am simply someone who is outside of the herd, but determined to change something just a bit. So without further ado, here is an alternate ending to Cupcakes. Just adding a bit of Niko Bellic)**_

_**Alternate Grand Theft Auto Ending to Cupcakes**_

The sound of a chainsaw echoed through the room, and Niko slowly stood up. He stopped when he realized two things. The first was for some unexplained reason he was now a horse of some kind, and the second was that a deranged horse, or pony, like creature was about to kill another poor creature that was tied down. He felt inside of his jacket and pulled out the pistol. Without a second thought he blasted the Pony holding the chainsaw through the leg and watched as she fell to the ground crying in pain. He walked toward her holding the gun.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked in his thick Eastern Europe accent.

"Please get me outta here!" Rainbow Dash pleaded.

He turned toward her bonds and pulled them loose with his teeth. He heard movement behind him and ducked away as the pink pony attempted to slice him with her still running chainsaw.

"No! I'm not through playing yet!" she screamed.

"Fine, neither am I," he replied as he shot her through an arm holding the saw.

She tried to hold on to it, but instead it fell back and sliced into her shoulder causing her to fall and scream in pain.

"Now, stay down," he said as he walked back to the Pony still strapped to the table.

It took him a few tries, but he got her loose from the straps, and then pulled the hooks out. She stumbled forward and let out a soft cry. He let her lean on him as he looked around.

"We need to get out of here," he said.

"I wanna go home," she whimpered.

"I came from this way. Perhaps it might be safer there for you," he replied.

She nodded and walked, with his help, toward a strange looking hole. They fit inside and continued through it until they came out on the other side. Dash looked down at herself and realized that she was no longer a pony. Instead she looked closer to a hairless ape. She looked at the pony that had saved her and saw him as something similar.

"Damn Niko, where the fuck did you go?" Pactrick asked as he walked toward him.

"I don't know. I wondered into a blocked off room in the haunted house, and then I found her being tortured," he said as he helped Dash toward his Dukes.

Once there he pulled out a trench coat he had bought and pulled it around her naked body. She had been cut on, but it didn't look like it was anything that would end up taking her life. Still, it would be wise to take her by one of doctors on payroll. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back at Pactrick.

"Did you take care of the fuck who did it?" he asked.

"Yes, I showed her the error of her ways," he replied.

"Good, get her to the docs, and we'll meet up tomorrow. Maybe we can go over that expansion idea you was talking about earlier," Patrick said.

(Two months later)

Dash held her gun against the forehead of one of the Angels of Death and sneered at him.

"What was it you said about my ass motherfucker? Huh? What was it?" she asked as one of her rainbow colored bangs fell down in front of her eye.

"N…. Nothing," he said.

"No, I think when you busted in here a few minutes ago you said something about cracking my ass open and taking it for a test drive. Funny, when my boy Niko showed up, kicked your friends' asses, and then proceeded to let me loose your tune suddenly changed. So, how about we play a nice game of truth and ponyshit. If you lie I shoot you. If you tell the truth I think about letting you go. Where is the fucking coke?!" she screamed the question.

"I…. I don't know!" he screamed.

She shook her head and shot him in the kneecap.

"Ponyshit! Now, where is the motherfucking coke?!" she yelled.

"Back at the clubhouse!" he screamed.

"How many of your boys are left?" she asked.

"Dozens of them," he whimpered.

"Ponyshit!" she yelled as she shot his other kneecap.

"Ten! There's ten left!" he whimpered.

"Good, now, do you like cupcakes?" she asked.

"Yes!" he screamed.

"Wrong answer motherfucker," she said as she shot him between the eyes.

"You had to kill him?" Niko asked.

"Baby, anyone who likes fucking cupcakes deserves to die," she said.

"You know, not all of them are made like your psychotic friend made them," he replied.

"Shut up and get over here," she said.

He walked toward her and caught her in a kiss. She breathed him in and loved every second of it. Did she miss being a pony? Sure she missed it. She missed being able to fly without a plane or a helicopter, but then again if she was still a pony she wouldn't have Niko. She wouldn't know that she likes being spanked, riding him in something called Cowgirl position, or that she enjoyed anal sex.

She wouldn't know what it feels like to have complete control of her life, living on the edge, and at the same time she wouldn't have gotten the chance to kill Pinkie Pie personally. Her friend had followed them, a month after she had already been there, and tried to find her. She recognized her easily enough, and when Pinkie tried to come at her she shot her in the head. Niko wanted to dump the body in the river, but instead she dragged Pinkie back into the haunted house, through the hole, and into her own basement. Once there she strapped her down to the table and left her in place. It was only right that Pinkie rot in her own private hell. She thought of staying, but things were different now. She was different, and besides… It would be kind of hard to explain the tramp stamp she had gotten while she was here.

"Any regrets?" Niko asked.

"Not a one, so when is Brucie going to let me fly his Helicopter?" she asked.

"I'm not sure he is going to let you anywhere near it after you flew that close to the bridge," Niko answered.

"Comeon, I used to fly way more dangerously in Ponyvillie," she said.

"I'll talk to him. For now we need to get to Roman and Mallory's. They have dinner waiting," he replied.

She nodded and walked with him. It was a brand new, exciting world, and she loved it.


	2. Continue or not

Okay, I'm going to ask this once. Does anyone want a fleshed out story about what happened after Dash traveled into the GTAIV world? If you do then I'll gladly do a fleshed out story. I will update as often as possible, but being that I'm on the finishing end of my second novel it might go a couple of weeks to a month between updates.

That said… is this interesting enough to warrant more?

If so , then please let me know in the reviews, or PM me.

Thanks

LF


End file.
